Internet service providers (ISPs) are increasingly offering IEEE 802.11 based Wi-Fi services to customers. The proliferation of Wi-Fi enabled devices and the demand for ubiquitous connectivity has driven the ISPs to explore creative ways to increase their service coverage footprint. One approach, referred to as “Community Wi-Fi,” involves the deployment of customer premise modems (cable, DSL, or fiber) configured for supporting two or more networks (SSIDs) from a single radio broadcast. Such an arrangement may include one SSID designating a private network for the home or business users while the remaining SSIDs are public networks for anyone near the residence or business to use. This approach enables ISPs to leverage their installed equipment base to further extend their coverage area with use of a single radio configured to act as multiple virtual access points.